By the River
by TMP145
Summary: A few months after the battle of Hogwarts one Harry Potter can be found by the edge of the river contemplating his life after the loss of his best friend, as it turns out he is contemplating more than life its self but whether or not he should end his own. TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE, SELF HARM


Hello, so this story is pretty dark so Trigger warning for Suicide, Self Harm and depression. I was thinking about maybe continuing this story but it depends on if yall would want that? Please let me know if you do! I personally recommend reading this whilst listening to some sad piano or violin music (for the full sad effect), I recommend Time by Hanz Zimmer as that is what i was listening to when I wrote it. Please leave a review if you can, other than that Enjoy! ... p.s: I don't own Harry Potter

**By the river.**

The battle was won, victory was there's and yet still a sadness filled the air as one Harry Potter stood by the edge of the lake contemplating his past few months. The beautiful Hogwarts castle glistening in the bright July sun contrasted deeply with the mood surrounding the sorrowful man. He had done it, he had won, defeated Voldemort, captured all the remaining death eaters, he could live a normal life now, he was the most powerful man alive he could do whatever he wanted; but still, a deep sadness filled him. His eyes slowly spilt over as the tears started to fall, his heart rate quickening as his rapid thoughts overwhelmed him.

Stepping slowly into the clear blue water, Harry's jeans slowly turned a royal blue as he carelessly walked into the beckoning river. More and more tears started to roll down his cheeks as he quietly started to whisper, "Mum, Dad, Cedric, Sirius", He walked further into the water, "Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Fred", His tears started to fall faster and fiercer as his breaths got quicker and quicker", Colin", He took another step further, "Snape". He slowly rolled up his sleeves to reveal a litter of scars scattering up both arms, some deeper than others, one deep dark red one stood out stronger than the rest. He slowly traced it as he continued to whisper "Fred, Colin, Snape, Hedwig" He took a deep breath and whispered in an almost silent whisper "Ron", He took another step forward as he dived further into his panicked and depressive state. "Ron" He echoed.

With the water almost waist height, Harry turned towards the castle he had once called home, he could faintly make out the birds flying over the trees through his tears, he could hear the echos of the laughter that had been as he remembered his childhood, he saw his younger self running through the grass with Hermione and Ron in tow as they ran to find Hagrid, he saw his younger self skipping down the path to find Horace slughorn and find out about the Horcruxes that would later ruin his life. He saw himself fighting Voldemort, alone with no one to help him he fought for his life. He turned back to the water and saw his reflection and saw the tears and the sadness in his eyes, he saw the person he hated, he saw the life he wanted to end.

He took one more step forward into the water until it was coving his belly button, slowly he took out his wand repeating his mantra as he did so, "Mum, Dad, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby" He cast a slashing hex at his upper left arm and continued through the pain "Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, Snape" He cast another at his wrist, blood instantly poured from the wound dripping quickly into his reflection below, "Ron", he was struggling to stand now as he slowly raised his wand towards his throat, "Harry", He whispered as he silently cast his final spell, the brutal force of his magic instantly tearing his skin apart as he fell backwards into the water as if in slow motion.

Harry took his last breath as the water broke beneath his body, blood spilling all over him as a big wave covered Harry as he closed his eyes taking in one last sight of the sun reflecting on the surface of the water. He could almost make out someone screaming and shouting his name as darkness filled him and he finally lost conscience. The waves splashing violently against his slowly sinking body as people hurried to reach him, each of them praying it wasn't too late, praying that they hadn't lost him like they had lost so many other, praying that they could save him, praying that the wouldn't lose Harry by the river.


End file.
